


Leviathan: the bloody hate and freezing heart

by Hatred000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter and the hogwarts mistery
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatred000/pseuds/Hatred000
Summary: These are my last words to you my brother. I will no longer be at your shadows...





	Leviathan: the bloody hate and freezing heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if there are already things in this fandom, i like the game and i wanted to give my character her own history unlike that bland generic thing.  
> There is a lot about her i want to tell to people.

Jacob was resting in one of the hard but estrangely comfort beds of Hogwarts nursery. He was shivering so much the bed would rock a little. He really thought he was going to die when he got stuck inside that thick ice of the vaults.  
Madame Pomfrey announced to Jacob he had a visit from his young sister.  
He got a strange happyness, finally he would see his young sister again after all those years. The last time he asked to his mother why his little sis didn't have visit him yet she would seem upset and change the subject now he could finally see her.  
-Hello, Jacob. Long time, no see. His sister talk coldly in an almost sarcastic manner.  
She looked different: her hair was silver, she was really pale in a strange and almost sick way and her expression was so melancholic and almost angry.  
Suddenly Maryenne thrusted her nails into Jacob skin and he felt a strong burning like his arm was about to melt and he tried to take his arm of her hand but the pain would worse finally she took her nails inside his arm he yelled.  
-What is your problem?  
-Are you feeling less frozen now? She smirked - take this final gift from me, my beloved "Maryenne's brother"  
-Why? Jacob seemed scared and confused.  
-All my life i had to live under your shadow "look at jacob's sister", "your brother was so good at this, why can't you be too?"- her smile changed in a pure wrath one and she- thankyfully our father handle me your time turner so i had some spare time to train my magic between being associated with a shit you made and looking for your sorry ass.  
Jacob got scared by the amount of hatred and grudge his own sister could hold for him.  
-Are you going to kill me, Maryenne? The older man answer in a stoic manner. Jacob was always like that, he was a very brave spirit, even in the face of sudden death he would not even give a single step back.  
-Of course i am not you stupid creature if i kill you all my struggle during these years would be almost uselless but i ask you never talk to me again. not even my name, this burning scar on your arm is to remind you when you think about doing something stupid: I WONT BE THERE TO SAVE YOU, NOT ANYMORE. The young woman snapped her fingers and disappeared.  
When Jacob realized he was back from void, Madame Pomfrey runned to his bed with an horror expression in her face.  
-What is this terrible scar in your arm, mr Sanson?  
-A gift from my pettit girl. and he laughed as the woman was mortified.


End file.
